Some cooking devices control heating according to various cooking modes such as a fry mode suited for fried food, and a grill mode suited for grilled food. In each cooking mode, the cooking device heats an object to be heated according to a heating temperature (° C.) set by a user (see e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-10-69970